The mystery of dragon rider
by Fury2212
Summary: Hiccup had left Berk for 5 years so does Astrid. After 5 years Berk was deflated and Stoick went a new island to get help. But he didn't realise that his son still alive and yet both of them had change from normal to ridiculous. What's the story behind them and would they able to defeat enemy that is greater than Red Death?
1. Sneak peak

"Stoick, the situation is getting worse!!! "

"Zuka Island"

"We set sail now. "

"After five years, he still never cease to amaze me. "

"They are demons and they should be killed!!! "

"Hello milady. "

"Do you want to hear a story? "

"He is dead. "

"Who is the mother of these two kids? "

"What if everything we know was not true?"

"You are the one who abandoned your son at the first place!!! "

"I can always count on you, bud no matter what."

**This is the first sneak peak of the story. Review if you can guess who's talking in this chapter. Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 1

It's been five years since Hiccup disappeared from everyone. That's right, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the son of the chief Stoick has vanished into the thin air for five years. No one knows where he is or how he is throughout these five years. The vikings already keep themselves in mind that Hiccup is dead. They even told Stoick not to search Hiccup anymore, instead he should build a funeral for Hiccup's death but the next thing they knew, Stoick throws an axe above their head punched them on the face until bleeds. After that, no one spoke of him anymore. The only people who knew about his disappearance is Stoick, Gobber and Gothi.

_Dear Stoick_

_The moment you saw this letter meaning that I have gone, vanished and never came back. I have had enough of everything in Berk. I have enough of people laughing at me and make fun of me. I have enough of unfortunate things happen to me. I have enough of YOU neglected me and failed in trusting me as a son. I'm done. There's no need to begin a search party for me as I don't think is necessary and I doubt that you will went every places in the map to find me because all you think of is Berk and the villagers excluding me. So... That's it._

_Heir of Berk no more_

_Hiccup_

By the time, they finished reading it, Stoick could not believe it. The letter was stained with tears but the words still well written as if Hiccup strongly resist the urge of tears. Stoick could see that Hiccup had extremely disappointed to him as the letter was written to _Stoick _instead of _dad. _Stoick brought every vikings in Berk to search every places for Hiccup but they came back every time with empty handed. After searching Hiccup for months, the vikings decided to call it quit. While for Stoick, he didn't really care for the villages anymore. He knew what the villagers had done to Hiccup but he blamed himself even more for neglecting their actions toward Hiccup. After that, Stoick just hid himself in a room repenting himself against the wall. The only time he ever came out was during the dragon raids or during the council meeting.

Ever since Hiccup's gone, Stoick was getting furious and violent about dragons as he killed, tortured and slaughtered the dragons in a more horrifying way. The villagers were afraid that Stoick would be consumed by his own anger until he lost himself. Anyone could feel the wrath of chief in his eyes the moment he met dragons but no one dared to say or advise fear that their heads will be chopped down.

Like eveyone said, life wasn't a fairy tale.

By the way, there is one more person vanishing from Berk. She is a girl. A one of a kind female warrior that has a dream to become the best shieldmaiden in the whole Archipelago. But the dream crushed into bits, ever since that girl missed her throws towards dragons during the dragon raid every time.

No one knows what happen to that girl during that time. She never missed her throws but ever since Hiccup gone, she never really want to hurt dragons anymore. There was one time, Stoick realised that girl wanted to free the dragons in the arena. The girl was opening the locker to free the dragons from the cages. Stoick was boiling with anger until he banished her. Then, Stoick saw something that was the last thing he ever wanted to see it.

That girl whistled and hopped onto a dragon and few away.

Stoick was so surprised about it, he shouted. It was so loud until the dragons in the arena flinched in pain. The loudness of his voice send a huge wave to the environment causing the weather to change from good to bad in a sudden.

The grey clouds started to pile and overlap at each other as if a large grey blanket was covering the whole Berk. The clouds were charging electricity, the trees were shaking nonstop due to the strong wind, the birds were chirping, the dragons were wailing and growling. Suddenly, numerous drops of rain poured onto Stoick. Stoick could feel numerous heavy rocks dropped onto him and yet, he felt no more pain as he stood there emotionless.

After that, no one spoke about her as well. Stoick even built a grave as a significant to her death.

_Astrid Hofferson_

These two incidents had shattered Stoick into pieces. However, the rest of the vikings did not really think that way as they had never fond at the heir. They only felt a bit pity about it.

* * *

After 5 years, everything changes in Berk. The dragon raid is getting serious, the water supply decreases, the villagers are getting impatient and angry so as the council meeting. Lots of bad situation happen ever since Stoick hid himself in the room. He never really carried his duty as a Chief anymore ever since Hiccup's gone. Its been 5 years but he still cannot get through it. The only thing he cared about is the dragon raid. If a dragon raid happens, he is the first to get out and kill the dragons in a way that people do not want to see it. It is too much for them to hold.

Ever since Stoick became depressed, violent and cold, Spitelout became the second hand chief to construct the villages. He always hoped that he would become the chief one day and now his dream started to come true as without their heir, is up to Snoutlout to become the chief of Berk.

However, everything changed when they encountered a new island in the map.


	3. Chapter 2

**Guest: I have updated. Thank you for reading my story! **

* * *

After five years, the dragon raids are getting critical, the water supply were getting less and less, and the food supply were decreasing. In conclusion, it was a disaster. The vikings were getting impatient and frustrated until they could wreck the chief's door to get some explanations. It was true that Stoick did not really care about the village anymore ever since Hiccup's gone. Stoick only came out of the house during the dragon raids as he was ready to kill dragons to release his anger.

He was lucky that Spitelout came to become the right hand chief. However, Spitelout just wanted his son, Snoutlout to become the next candidate as chief. Spitelout always dislike Hiccup for becoming the next heir of the chief as he rather his son to be the chief. That way, he could gain the authority to conquer the whole Berk. But for now, Spitelout needed to deal this chaotic before he could make any plans for his son so he went to find Stoick.

Spitelout knocked the door and opened. "Stoick, you have to do something about it! The villages are getting mad about it!! You are the chief, do something about it!!! " Stoick just groaned and rubbed his whole face. "Fine...Come on, Triton... " Stoick motioned a boy to follow him.

That's right, Stoick adopted a kid four years ago.

Four years ago, Stoick was walking along the seaside to watch the sunset beneath the horizon as he missed his son again. Then, he spotted two kids stranded and fainted at the seaside. The kids were still breathing so he took them to Gothi for check up. Luckily, it was nothing and when they awake, they didn't have any memory about themselves. Stoick took a good look at them and realised that they look like miniature Hiccup and Astrid. The boy had freckles, brown hair and a pair of green emerald eyes while the girl had a golden blond hair and a pair of blue sapphire eyes with hair bang covered one of the eyes. Stoick was astonished a bit at the beginning and decided to adopt the boy while the Hoffersons family adopted the girl and named her Gelica. After that, they trained her as another shieldmaiden. They thought it was Odin who gifted them a child as a second chance to reedem their mistakes.

Although Stoick adopted the child, he still missed his real son which was why he still blamed the villages and himself but the love of his adopted son never decreased as Stoick loved him liked his own son. Stoick named him Triton and let him worked as a blacksmith under Gobber and as dragon killer as Stoick let him trained in the arena. This process had undergone for five years.

Anyway, Stoick let Triton to come with him to the hall to have a meeting with the councils. Though, the word meeting was just a nice significant, the reality was actually just another excuse to complaint, talked and fighting.

"Stoick, the foods are running out and waters are going down, do something!!!!! "

"Chief, the situation is getting bad and we should get some help from the others... "

"Sheesh, no one ask you anything, Fishlegs. "

"Hahaha, you lose again!!! "

"Hey, I bought a new sword, isn't she a beauty? "

"Ugh, I'm hungry!!! "

Stoick was enough about this as he started release a large boom of sound.

"ENOUGH!!!! BE QUIET!!!!!!! " And everyone and everything went silent until you could hear a pin drop. Stoick huffed at their reactions and carried on.

"Look everyone, I know the situation is getting bad as the dragon raids were getting worse either. I suggest we look for help from an island which was rich with foods and water and maybe sign a contract with them to defeat the dragons. " Stoick said as the people started to mutter and whisper.

* * *

_"A new island? " Stoick asked Trader Johann.__"Ay, chief. I had trade things and weapons with other people and they told me. The island was new to the map as it was resurfaced five years ago but it only gain its popularity throughout these three years as a Dragon Conquerer was borned in this world. " Trader Johann said as he busy arranging and cleaning the things on the ship. Stoick was getting confused by a second though._

_"Dragon Conquerer?! "_

_"The Dragon Conquerer or should I say Dragon Rider was able to tame dragons and ride it. I heard rumours that this person was able to kill the whole island with his dragon in one shot. It was just a legend though. But the island is real and that might be the key to your everything. But beware, you cannot stir up their anger as you don't stand a chance against them. I swear about it. "_

_"What's the name of the island? "_

_"Zuka Island. "_

* * *

"Are you insane?! Riding dragons?!! That's a madness!!!! " Spitelout shouted at Stoick. Obviously, he was very against about Stoick's suggestion.

"Well, we don't have the choice. Do you want to let situations going from bad to worse? Besides, it was just a legend. I highly doubt that it was true. If there was a person like that, I will killed him with no mercy because dragons were supposed to be kill not to be some fake pets which eating people and food whenever they got the chance..." Spitelout nodded slightly.

"Then, when do we set sail? "

"Now. "

The crows went wild and clapped as they felt that the situation was reverted to normal.

"The vikings that will come with me in this journey is Gobber, Snoutlout, the twins, Fishlegs, Triton and Gelica. I leave Spitelout in charge while I'm away. We sail now!!!"

And off they go, but Stoick didn't know that this journey was going to be more than just signing getting help contract.


	4. Chapter 3

Camicazi was busy teaching the latest dragon riders until her gaze met a ship. It was a medium size of wooden ship. Although, she couldn't see it clearly, she caught a sight of a familiar white flag which was decorated with a black ink drawing which is a shape of helmet. That was the moment she realized, a dreadful disaster was coming.

Berk.

She grabbed a horn and blew to produce a high pitch of sound to signal her friend, Heather and the right hand chief, Thuggory. She need Heather's help to 'greet' them and she also need Thoggary's help to tell the chief. She could not imagine the reaction Hiccup had in his face when he witnessed the situation. The more she looked at the ship, the more sickness she got in her stomach. Her stomach was churning and twisting as if she was ready to throw out. Just when her face turned green, a sudden wind wake her up.

Camicazi raised her chin and looked up the sky and saw a windsheer dragon above her. The dragon was decorated with plenty of iron pieces as a clothes as it protected the dragon from injury. The iron pieces were in silver and it reflected the light of the sun gave the dragon a glowing effect. The next thing she knew, a girl hopped off of the dragon.

"Hey Cami, what's up? " The girl smiled at Cami.

"Hey Heather, can you stop making the grand entrance? " Camicazi let out a sigh as she saw Heather sashayed her hair with an angelic smile.

Heather was quite a star in Zuka Island. She had a pair of green eyes which reflected the colour of emerald, two long slick legs and a perfect body curve shape. Her hair was brown curly and shiny as if her hair was shimmering in the sun. Despite her appearance which attracted the males, her personality was very friendly and cute. She was the best warrior in Zuka Island due to her speed, flexibility and the ability to use small weapons.

Correction, almost the best warrior.

She and Camicazi were best friends for five years and recently, she was engaged to Thuggory.

"Never. Anyway, we should meet them. I already informed Thug. He is on his way to the chief. " Heather stated as she pointed at the ship. Camicazi agree at her decision and shifted her gaze the dragon riders.

"Go to the hall to meet chief and right hand chief. " The dragon riders nodded and flew. So were Camicazi and Heather.

* * *

"What did you say?!!!! " Ryder shouted as he slammed the table. All the dragon riders flinched by the chief's wraft as he slumped back to his chair. He rubbed the side of his head again and again. The more he rubbed, the more headache he had. Sometime he really wondering why the God's hated him.

A few minutes ago, Ryder's right hand chief Thuggory told him that there was a group of Berk villagers coming to the island. Berk of all people. Hiccup's heart was beating so fast as the blood was pumped into his body with a high speed until he could see stars turning around his head. Its been five years since Ryder left Berk and he could not believe until now he still able to meet Berkians. Ryder didn't care about their objective to come here and he didn't care anything about them as well. He just want to leave and had his own life. Was that too much to ask?

Thuggory saw the situation and quickly handed a glass of water to the chief. And lucky him, it worked like a charm.

"So what are you gonna do about it??"

"Well, I don't have the choice, do I? Let Camicazi and Heather greet them and tell them the rules. If they don't agree about it, order them to leave... "Ryder said as he stood up to meet Thoggary's gaze.

"Ay, chief. "

A smile plastered across Hiccup's face as he put his hand on his shoulder. Thoggary had always been his best friend beside Toothless. They already had the connection the moment they met each other. No matter what happened, they always support each other.

"What would I do without you? " he smiled as Thoggary formed a smirk on his face.

"You probably be dead now... "

Ryder just laughed at Thuggory's reaction thinking that he's probably right though. Hiccup brushed Thoggary's messy hair with his hand and let him go.

"So what about _her_ and the kids? I don't think your da... " Ryder cutted his conversation the moment Thoggary said the _d_ word. "Zip it. The moment I left Berk, I already promised myself I don't have a dad. _He _is not meant to be my dad anyway." Thoggary just nodded.

"I know what you are saying. Don't tell them anything first, including my identity. Just take care of the kids and I will take care of the rest_. _Just don't let anyone go near _the room_. Or else... " Ryder stated as my eyes changed. That moment as if the time stopped its motion as the pupils in his eyes turned into a narrow slits like the dragon eyes. The atmosphere started to intense as the room shakes as if there's a large earthquake there. The roof is shaking up and down, the furnitures are trembling in fear and floated slightly, the windows were pierced and shattered as if a dagger was thrown onto the windows. The latest group of dragon riders took a large gulp due to the fright. Only Thuggory remained his calmness. He just pat Ryder's shoulder two times to soothe his magic.

That's right, Ryder had some quite an adventureʼ in his life after he left and one of them is magic but that's the other story.

Ever since Ryder had magic, he was able to connect and fuse with his dragon easily and became a half dragon whenever he wants. But there's more that meets the eye.

"Chill chief, we know how important it is... " Ryder took a slow nod as he reduced his magic gradually but they still could see the change in his right eyes. As the magic was reduced to minimum, the furnitures were back in their positions, the glasses of the windows were slowly refactured as the roof stopped its motion.

"Well I gotta go...Come on rider, we got work to do. " Thoggary said as he signalled the dragon riders to work while Ryder started to fade away as a few trails of black lines appeared and circled him. The black lines started to mature and grow a few thorns as it slowly sinked him into the ground. "See ya chief. " Ryder saluted back to Thoggary in a humour way. Then, it went silent as if nothing happened a minute ago.

"Its been five years and he still never cease to amaze me... "


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

**OechsnerC : Thank you! I have edited a lot for the chapters though.**

* * *

"What were you guys doing here?!!! " Camicazi said as she glared daggers at them meaning that she was not fond about them. The vikings put their hand palm in front her as an act of surrender.

"My name is Stoick the Vast and I want to meet your chief!" Stoick said with a sharp tone. Camicazi raised her eyebrow wondering about his attitude. "Hell know who you are... Our chief is busy, if you need to meet the chief, you guys have to go through me!!! " Camicazi pointed at herself. The adults were quite stunned by their actions. Fishlegs just stuttering and said before thinking "Please let us mee... meet the... the chief. Its very important... "

Heather just shook her gently thinking whether she should change her attitude a bit. Heather stopped Camicazi's action by placing her hand on Camicazi's shoulder thinking that the conversation was not going to be pretty if Camicazi didn't hold her rage.

"You guys are from Berk, right? I'm sorry for my friend's action, she is very picky about strangers." Heather said.

The vikings were awed at her beauty until they couldn't even pay attention about her statement. Snoutlout already can't control himself and walked towards her.

"Hey babe, you are such a beauty...!!! Want to be my girlfriend? Anyone would be lucky to go with a guy who had all the awesomeness...!!! " Snoutlout was practically flirting at Heather to everyone's dismay and disgust. Camicazi was clutching her knife tightly and was ready to kill him if Snoutlout touch her friend further. However, someone had take the lead. Because the next thing she knew, a sharp knife was thrown aside Snoutlout and onto the edge of the shirt. Snoutlout was pulled by the force from the knife and sticked onto the ship. Stoick and Gobber were impressed by the speed and strength that brought into the knife. Fishlegs was biting his fingers in fear seeing the way Snoutlout was ended up into while the twins were having a high five as they snickered at Snoutlout thinking that they will do the same thing when they went back to Berk.

Camicazi and Heather turned around and realized Thoggary sat on the Monstrous Nightmare with a devilishly smirk on his face. They could tell there was a ferocious fire inside his angelic smile even Camicazi was a bit shivered in fear. They could feel a horrifying aura surrounded him as Heather walked towards him.

_"Geez, Snoutlout was lucky that he didn't push Heather further or else it will be a different story already... "_

Heather kissed his cheek as a thank you and walked beside Thoggary. Thoggary stared at them silently

"Sorry... As a matter of fact, Heather was engaged to a guy which is me...So anyone want to flirt with her, you are dealing with me. Sorry... I'm quite good in jealous over guys flirting with my lady. " Thoggary said as he put his hand on Heather's hip. Camicazi actually wanted to throw up when she heard the statement. Camicazi took a cough to warn the lovebirds.

"Anyway, if you guys want to meet the chief, there's going to be some rules that are nedded to follow. Shall we walk and talk? " Thoggary said as he grabbed knife to release Snoulout and walked away from him. Snoutlout cleaned himself as his face was burned in embarrassment. His face went crimson red as he glared at Thoggary.

The adults were too afraid to say anything instead they just followed the people silently.

"Bt the way, the name is Thoggary. I'm the right hand chief. "

* * *

The moment Ryder sank into the floor, he was actually teleported into a hallway. The road was nothing but walls and lights. It was cold and quiet as if the place was separated by the outer environment. It was the perfect example to vision a graveyard there. Hiccup just walked along the way as the sound of his footsteps echoed throughout the wall. He walked and walked until he reached a door.

It was a door that made out of silver. The door frame was decorated and embroidered with shiny silver streak. The way the silver streak twisting and turning give a special look to an ordinary door. The diamonds and colourful crystals was placed in the silver streaks. The diamonds and crystals were shimmering under the lights giving a mystical aura of unknown. It was one of the Ryder's masterpieces.

Ryder took a deep breath and turned the door knob to open it.

The moment he opened it, Ryder found himself in a magical place.

The place was like a jungle but it was decorated with full of wonderful colours. It was definitely not a room instead it was a place where dreams could come true. Ryder could feel the breeze kissing him as if the ambient was greeting him to come back and if he truly opened his ears, there was a melodious voices moved its way throughout the environment.

That voice was the core of its fantasy.

Ryder could see creatures were roaming all over the place, dragons were flying and growling, small wooden houses were well built, the elves were walking and doing their house chores until they sensed the presence of Ryder.

The elves were so excited to see him as they cheered and clapped for him. The elves were small sized but their heart and spirit were bigger than dragons. They were green shaped in human but had a pair of shary pointy ears and big goggly black eyes. They were dressed in cute clothes and shoes that were gifted by Ryder. Ryder had taken care them for years ever since their encounter. Ryder kneeled down to take a good look at them.

"Hey little guy, how are you? " The elves jumped and cheered meaning they were good. Then, an elderly elves with white beard under his chin came along. The only elve could talk wise with wisdom.

"Hey chief, we are good. How are you? "

"Seeing you guys good makes me good. "

"You are lookin for chieftess , right? She's there with her three favourite dragons. "

"Thanks, Kai. "

"Anytime, after all you guys are the one had sacrificed everything to protect this island. We just do our job to repay you. "

Ryder nodded and saluted to the elves as he carried on in his journey. He walked and closed his eyes at the same time to follow the source of the voice. The surrounding might be pitch black for ordinary people who closed their eyes but Ryder was no ordinary as the voice could help him to vision the place correctly. He liked to use this method to find his beloved. He walked, climbed, ducked until the voice stopped.

His eyes opened and a goddess was appeared in front of his eyes not realising his presence . And suddenly, the time stopped letting Ryder to take a good look at his lover.

The girl was in his age. She had a shimmering golden blond hair around her waist as if there was a large amount of gold liquid pour over her, a pair of blue eyes reflected by the light of sapphire crystal, and a perfect body curve shape that will make the guys to kill themselves just looking at her. She was wearing a lavishly designed white dress, embellished with colourful floral prints on the bottom half. It had a romantic off shoulder top with ribbon at both sides. Ryder eyes landed on her magnificent dress admiring the elegance and the purity of the dress at the same time. She was sitting, humming and caressing the dragons softly giving the dragons a huge comfortable feeling.

No matter how long he stared at her, it was never enough. His eyes were filled with love and passion as he made his steps forward. The night fury, light Fury and deadly nadder saw him and blinked but they did nothing else and continue letting the girl to do her action until Ryder put his arms around the waist from behind and let his head rested on her shoulder, whispered a sentence to her ear.

"Hello, milady. "

* * *

**So who do you think the girl is? So I'm just a beginner writer, still have a lot to learn, so if there any grammar errors or spelling errors, tell me. The chapters will be getting clearer as it carried on. I put some httyd 3 elements in this story by the way. Enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

**Oechsnerc: Thanks again!****arthur. brunotte : Haha! I'm just asking, no biggie. OBVIOUSLY is...****Guest: I'm glad too. Thanks for correcting the name. I've made a correction already.****Guest: I know right!!! I'm trying to think how to describe their reaction.**

* * *

"By the way, are those dragons??!!!!!! " Tuftnut shouted as he pointed at the dragons. Camicazi just rolled and scoffed at his behaviour. "Are you blind? "

"Are you guys riding it?!!! " It Fishlegs turn to shout. The vikings didn't realise it until now as they could see the three people who greet them ten minutes ago was riding on a dragon and walked with them. "So cool...!!! " Tuftnut and Ruftnut jumped and gave each other a high five. Stoick could not let this kind of demons survive to hurt more people and clutched his axe. Thuggary saw his action though.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Because if you throw that stupid axe onto our dragons, your head will be on the ground by a second."

"How dare you say that?!!!! These are not pets, they are demons who feed on food, water and the lives of people!!!! And they should not be existed in this world!!!! How can you ride this demons?!!!! " The next thing he knew, a dagger was thrown in front of his feet.

"Next time, I won't miss my shot. " Heather said. "They are not demons and they are definitely no pets because they are our friends and families, so don't you dare judge it if you don't know anything!!! " Stoick put his axe down as he could sense a dangerous aura around her.

They walked and walked until they came to a huge hall. The riders hopped off their dragons and let the dragons ran off.

"Let me introduce ourselves first. Again, my name is Thuggary, the right hand chief. "

"I'm Heather, the dragon trainer mentor. Nice to meet you. "

"Camicazi. And I still don't like you. "

"Where's the chief? "

"The chief is busy. You might need to wait for a while. In the mean time, let's start with the rules first. " Thuggary said as the vikings nodded.

"First, no weapons that including your axe. Second, no hurting or insulting dragons. Third, the lights out at 10 sharp. Forth, breakfast, lunch and dinner will be provided at the hall. Fifth, you could explore the room except the room number 10. It was strictly exception. Violate the rules will be end up in punishment penalty or banished from the island. Clear. " Thuggary stated as the vikings took a rapid nod again.

"The chief should be here for another hour. " Heather said as she looked through the clock thinking the chief was having his own 'time'. Camicazi just smirked at her statement thinking the same thing. It brought a confusion to the vikings though.

"I doubt that he is good chief. A chief should extremely discipline in his timing...! " Stoick huffed. Camicazi was furious and ready to give him an ass a bit.

"You are saying like you are good chief. I highly doubt that. You don't even care about your son, Hiccup and the villages. " Thoggary said sarcastically. Stoick furrowed his eyebrow thinking he was done with his insult. "Do you know my son?! "

"Everyone. " Camicazi said.

"He was amazing, you know? He could build lots of house, weapons anything...!!! He was the best blacksmith I've ever known! In fact, everyone here in Zuka Island was built by your son. You should be proud of your son. " Heather said as her eyes shine with excitement and gradually replaced with sadness.

"But? " Gobber asked.

"He's dead. " Thoggary said. That word pierced his heart as he spoken. That moment, Stoick truly felt his heart shattered into pieces. His whole body went numb as he almost fell onto the ground. Even though he was already prepared for this, but the harsh reality had truly shot him right on the spot. "Dad? "

Just when Stoick's eyes shimmering with tears, a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Triton's. Stoick shifted his gaze to Triton's as he smiled at Triton for comfort. Thoggary and the gang was a bit dazed though.

"Who is he? " Heather asked.

"Chief's adopted son. His name is Triton. We found them five years ago... " Fishlegs explained.

"Them? "

"Chief found two kids and let the girl adopted by the Hofferson's family. Her name is Gelica. " Gobber said as he showed them Triton and Gelica. Triton was looking at him with eyes filled with curiosity, afraid to make a sudden movement while Gelica had fire in her eyes as she glared daggers at him with lip pressed against each other strongly warning Thuggary not to do anything to her.

Thoggary took a closer look and he kneeled down in front of them. There was a familiar appearance and altitude around them that made him wondered,until a realisation hitted him.

_"You really did it, chief... " _Thuggary chuckled a bit and turned away from the youths.

"If you met Hiccup, then, have you met a girl named Astrid? " Fishlegs asked. The vikings flinched a bit at his statement. It's been five years as well since Stoick banished her.

"Doesn't matter anymore... She is a traitor...Even if she alive, I will never... "

"She's dead. " Camicazi said with her back turned. Stoick could sense the changing of atmosphere when they mentioned about Astrid even Ruftnut could feel it. "Did something happen to her? " Gelica spoke the first sentence since she came to this island.

"Did you want to hear a story? "

* * *

"Hey milady. "

The girl turned her head as a smile plastered on her face when she saw Ryder. Ryder could smell a lavender fragrance around her body as he put his forehead against hers and caressed her cheek. The dragons let them have their moments and left silently.

_"Hey, chief..."_

Due to some circumstances, his milady was not able to produce her voice and talked meaning she could only humming or giggling. Ryder could only communicate with her with thoughts.

"Oh come on, don't call me chief...!! Right here and right now, I'm just your beloved. " Ryder pouted as he snuggled into her embrace. The lady was quite amused at his reaction. He might be a good chief in front of the village and he might be the most ferocious killer and magician that she ever seen but when he was with his lady, he turned into a big baby.

_"I thought I could call you anything. Looks like its the opposite... "_ The lady turned back on him as the colours of forest faded, the sky darken, the dragons were wailing. The conditions of the place could change rapidly with his lady's emotions which was why Hiccup better do something quick before she completely melt down the whole island.

"No, no, no... I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Milady, don't cry..!! I won't do that again! It just that the name is too formal for you to use in front of me though... " Hiccup said as he sweated bullets there trying to make his milady happy. His lady was giggling by her stuttering as the environment refreshed again. That action was something only the lady could see it.

_"Then, I would call you honey. How's that? " _The lady stated as she cupped and rubbed his face round and round. "Way better. " Hiccup grabbed her hands and touched it as he twister his fingers around hers. "What were you doing just now? "

_"Reading books and playing with the dragons until you came along. You shoved them away..! " _The lady pouted again and put her hands on her hips. "Right... So the dragons are more important than me. Oh, I'm heartbroken..." Ryder dramatically put his hands on his heart and fell onto the ground pulling his lady with him. The lady wanted to get up but Ryder's strength was far more than her.

_"Honey, let go of me! " _But Ryder shook his head gently as he tucked a strand of her behind her ear. He never got bored of her looking though. Her blue sapphire eyes, her soft plump lips, her smooth skin, her long eyebrows...

She was his everything.

But...

There always a but in his world. He was the heir of Berk BUT he was useless. He used to be wanted to kill dragons BUT now he was the legendary dragon trainer. He loved Stoick BUT Stoick never loved him. Toothless was a dragon BUT now Toothless was his friend, his brother. People in Berk hated him BUT he got his own friends in his journey. His life was liked running roller-coaster. Everyday was a new day, a new adventure for him and yet, he grew to love it. Even though there were some unpleasant adventure, but he never complained it because this was his choice.

But there were times that Ryder blamed himself making the choice.

It was true he became the legend but he also paid an expensive price to get this unfortunate title. You see he had learnt that there were something that could not be explained logically in this world and that was : magic.

Magic was a common word to people and yet, people never really wanted to know the real definition of the word. For, the word 'magic' was endless and mystical to people. It might be good, it might be bad. At the end, all depends on the each point of your own view. Ryder learned it five years ago and so is his beloved and together they created the Zuka Island. However, there were villains trying to get their hands on the magic. Hence, they tried to destroy the island. Ryder and his families and friends had to do something to protect the island and they had the glorious victory in the end.

but that method almost cost his lover's life.

* * *

**Ooh, I wonder what their past is... Stay tune! You guys could review to give me some suggestions for the story update, otherwise I'm afraid I will have writer block one day. Hahaha! **


	7. Chapter 6

**OechsnerC: Hehe~Stay tuned for more chapters!**

**arthur. brunotte : Interesting theory... **_"Honey, are you alright? " _The lady said. Ryder was so deep in thought, he didn't realise that his milady was still on top of him.

"I'm fine. Just thinking... " Ryder let go her hand pushed her up gently. A sudden breeze came to them causing the lady's hair and the layers of her skirt flied all over the place. It brought an uncomfortable feeling to her though. Ryder was amused by her reaction as he folded his arms and watched the scenery.

_"What are you looking at? "_ The lady said as she tried to adjust her hair and skirt. "Your undergarment. "

At first, the lady not quite got the idea, but once she realised, her face went crimson red as she flushed with embarrassment. She quickly closed up the centre of her legs glaring daggers at Ryder.

"Come on, its not like I never seen it before. You are more beautiful in other way... " Ryder said as he scanned her from head to toe in naked way. _"You pervert... " _the lady rolled her eyes as she walked towards him seductively. Her eyes changed from blue to purple meaning she was going to do something violent onto him but he never walked away from her cause he was thinking the same thing. The lady wrapped his neck while Ryder wrapped her waist. She wanted to grab the edge of his shirt but Ryder was faster than her. The nexr thing she knew, Ryder revealed his sharp fangs and nibbled her neck. He bit her neck strongly as a mark was formed on her neck. Then, he pressed his lip against her as he pressured her to open her mouth letting his tongue to roll into hers. Just when the make out was getting heated, a dragon appeared with his eyes closed.

_"Chief, I hate to interrupt your moments but the people from Berk are asking for you... Impatiently" _

Ryder released a long sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a rapid nod and the dragon flew away.

_"Go... " _Ryder turned around to face her gaze. "You know, I hate to leave you... " Ryder said as his gaze landed on the ground. The lady could see Ryder was in struggle as she poked and gave him a peck of kiss on the cheek.

_"You are the chief... It's your responsibility . I will wait here for you. " _The lady gave him a warm smile as Ryder nodded. He stood up on his feet and whistled.

"Toothless!!!! "

Suddenly, a strong wind coming from nowhere as a night fury flapping his wings before landing. Ryder scratched his chin and hopped onto the dragon.

"Lets go, bud. "

_"With pleasure, bro. See you later, chieftess. "_

The lady giggled and wave them bye. Ryder and Toothless gave her a last look and departed.

Toothless furrowed his eyebrows as if he was focusing on something and slowly the clouds are overlapping at each other. Ryder put on his mask. Then, the clouds charged a large amount of electricity onto Toothless and vanished.

The lady opened her eyes and saw Stormfly and Moonstar in front of her. She smiled and shifted her gaze above her and see nothing but blue sky.

* * *

"What's story? We are not coming here to waste our time. Where is the chief?!!! " Stoick shouted.

"And as we said, the chief is busy!!!! If you're not happy about it, you could just leave! " Camicazi shouted as she pointed at the door.

Gobber slapped his forehead harshly thinking this meeting are not going anywhere and it will get worse if Stoick do not check his temper.

"Stoick, calm down a bit. Think about Berk. This is our last chance to save Berk. " Gobber stated as he put his large hand on Stoick's shoulder.

"Look right hand chief, Berk is weaker by days due to food and water and the dragon raids are getting worse. We cannot just sit around and wait for the chief. The village is waiting... "

Camicazi wanted to carried on her shout but Heather stopped her. "Now isn't that better? If Berk has you as chief, who knows? Maybe there's a hope for Berk after all. " Thoggary stated as he pointed at Gobber. Stoick had done with his insult this time as he had crossed the line. Stoick was ready drew out his axe but a sudden voice stopped his motion.

"What's with all the racket?! "

All the people turned around to look for the source of the voice and saw a man walking towards them.

"Chief?! "

Then, the realization hit the vikings. Stoick could see there was no doubt that man was the chief. He could feel a strong leadership aura around him even though he could the face of the chief as the mask covered it.

"Sheesh, I can hear the noise thousands miles from here. " Ryder said sarcastically as he walked past the vikings.

"Whoa chief, you are early.. " Camicazi smirked at him as the chief rolled his eyes in humour way. "I wanted to come here after an hour but sharpshot told me that the vikings are waiting for me... Impatiently" The chief said as he folded his two fingers few times. Thoggary and Heather just shooked their head trying not to laughed.

Stoick and the vikings were not getting anywhere of their conversation though.

"Anyway, this better be important... " Ryder said as he turned over to face his long term haters, Berk. He could see the youths did not change just more bulkier, the humour was that Snoutlout is the shortest now. Then, his gaze landed on Gobber. His long term mentor, the only person who acting like a real father to him. Gobber was might be the only reason for Ryder not to destroy Berk. He could see that Gobber didn't change as well except his beard which was getting longer. Then, he looked at Stoick. He only took a quick glance on Stoick and turned away from Stoick. Ryder didn't want to look at his face for now. He got more important to do, now was not the time.

"Anyway, I'm sure my friends here have told you guys the rules. I just want to remind you again, never hurt the dragons by just let them be and never ever get close to that portrait . " Ryder said as he pointed to the beautiful portrait. The vikings tried to understand his sentence and looked at his direction.

The vikings were very amazed and impressed by the art in that portrait. It was a picture of a beautiful goddess wearing a long dress with various types of dragon patterns on the bottom half, tucking her golden wavy hair behind her ear as she looked at the ground. Every colour, every pencil lines was exquisitely designed as if there was a vitality in that portrait. Anyone would cut off their hands and legs for that portrait.

If they could see it clearly, it's actually a door to unknown.

Thuggary could even see that Snoutlout was nose bleeding. The vikings were staring at the portrait until they didn't hear the conversation.

"Isn't the chieftess beautiful?" Heather awed in excitement as she gestured the portrait. "You are beautiful. " Thuggary said as he wrapped his arm around Heather's neck, kissing her cheek.

"Sheesh, get a room, you two...!! " Ryder whined as he rolled his eyes, his hand was pressed against his chest acting like he wanted to throw up. "Now you understand my feelings when you were with chieftess. " Thuggary smirked at Ryder while Heather hitted his chest. "Actually, I still don't. " Ryder shook his head with fake smile.

"Did anyone consider my feelings?"

They turned around and realised Camicazi was putting her hands on her hip, tapping her feet, glaring at them. The riders swallowed their saliva down their throat and closed their mouth. "I'm so heartbroken, you guys were talking about your love life while I'm dealing a boyfriend who gone elsewhere with your kids, chief. You own me big time. " Ryder wanted to open his mouth and say something but nothing came out as he closed it again. The vikings were still drooling at the picture until a few rocks knocked their head. That knocking get their attention and they turned around.

"You meanie, no one could see our mother's picture more than five minutes!!! Only daddy could see her!!!! "

* * *

**Happy New Year, everyone!!!! Since I'm in festival mood, I have posted three chapters straight ahead but after that, you guys will need to wait a while for other chapters. Review! **


	8. Chapter 7

They turned around and saw two kids glaring daggers at them with face flushed in anger followed by a guy with a bit beard and bulky muscle gasping for breathe.

"Whew, you kids should wait for this old man, you know?! " Eret said. The kids turned around and spitted their tongue out of Eret's face. Eret faking his anger by rolling up his sleeves and prepared to hit them. Then, the kids suddenly cried in front of him shocked Eret a bit. Tears were shimmering and flowing down to their cheeks acting like Eret really hit them, a sudden loud cried is released occupying the whole hall.

"WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!! "

Eret was like sweating bullets when he heard the cried. Kids crying was the last last thing he wanted to hear. Eret tried to soothe them but their crying was even louder.

"Eret, son of stupid Eret!!! Do something!!! " Camicazi pulled Eret's ear as she covered hers. "Ahhhh!!! Ahhhh!!!! It pains, Cami! " Ryder just shook his head and pat the kid's head.

"Kids, don't prank your uncle Eret anymore. Stop crying. You guys are hurting their ears. " Ryder said as he pointed at the adults. The kids still continue fake crying but they could see that aunty Cami was pulling uncle Eret's ear while uncle Eret was crying in pain and covering his other ear at the same time. Aunty Heather and uncle Thug was snuggling into each other trying to ignore the sound of thunder cried. The vikings had the same painful reaction as well as the twins were jumping up and down, shortest guy was rolling here and there, the fattest guy just stood there in daze like he was ready to go to Hell. The other two adult vikings were furrowing their eyebrow in pain while the two kids beside them hidding behind the adults trying to get away from the cried. Then, they stopped.

"Fine... "

"Oh great Odin, thank you for listening to our prayers!!! The one that me hating the most is kids crying. " Camicazi let go of her hand but still pulling Eret.

"Sheesh, you guys should be locked in your room, not running here and there and let uncle Eret gone crazy...? " Ryder pinched their cheeks and the kids shifted their gaze onto the land. The kids pouted as they put their hand behind, rubbing their bare hands nervously.

"Sorry...daddy. We're just bored and uncle Eret is not helping either. All he is saying that I'm Eret, son of the Eret or you kids should be proud to have such a handsome uncle... He's so annoying, so we ran away and that's how we came here... " The boy said as he pointed at uncle Eret. Ryder just covered his mouth to avoid his laugh leaked out and pat their heads.

"Are they your kids? " Stoick asked. "Yes, meet Zephyr and Nuffink. " Ryder said as he gestured the kids to the vikings. Stoick could see there was a familiar feeling around them but he just couldn't get the idea. The girl named Zephyr had two auburn brown pig tails on her back of the hair and a pair of blue eyes while the boy named Nuffink had a middle long shaggy blond hair and a pair of green eyes. Seeing both of them made him thought of someone else.

"How old are you? " Stoick asked. "I'm five while my little brother is 3 years old. " Zephyr exclaimed. Stoick wanted to ask them more but Ryder cutted him off. "Come on, kids. Dinner is ready, you should go to eat. Heather, take them. " Ryder called Heather to take the kids.

"What about you, daddy? " Nuffink asked. "I'll be there for another few minutes. Now go eating. " The kids nodded as Heather took their hands and went to the hall.

"That gal in the portrait... Was she their mother? " Gobber asked. Ryder hesitated but he nodded. "Where is she? " Fishlegs asked hoping his question did not anger him. However, Ryder ignored the question instead he just said "You guys must be hungry. Come on, you guys could have a feast. Then, we could settle your intentions first thing tomorrow morning. Cami, let Eret go. Seeing him like this is making me pity him. " Camicazi let Eret go harshly and ran towards the hall following by Eret.

"Finally!!! I'm starving. " Snoutlout shouted as he threw his hand onto the air. "Do we have chicken?! Cuz, I'm ready to eat the whole body!!! " Tuftnut said. "Bro, you such a dope... " Ruftnut rolled her eyes as Tuftnut was ready to slam her.

"Oh yeah?! "

"Yeah!!! "

"BE QUIET!!!! "

Stoick shouted and hufted at them feeling embarrassed by their altitude. Gobber just pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing a strained sighed wondering why the twins here. Gelica, Triton and Fishlegs just walked past them acting like they were strangers.

When all the vikings reached the hall, the scene was bustling with noise and excitement.

Some people were cheering and clanking glasses with each other, some people were chatting, some people were taking food from the fire, some people were drinking, some people were running here and there, some people were feeding their baby dragons. There are also plenty of dragons eating, growling, drinking and running. It was like human-dragon utopia. Overall, everyone was having a good time.

Stoick and the vikings could not even say anything about it. They just sat at the nearest table and waited for the food. Stoick saw the chief Ryder was sitting at the same table with Thuggary and the gang waving at the villagers with joy. Stoick was actually quite curious about the chieftess though. The atmosphere around the riders was quite tense and Ryder ignored the question when Stoick spoke about the chieftess was making him even more curious. He was so deep in thought until a sweet voice pulled him back into reality.

"Hello strangers. You guys are not from here, right? " The lady said. They just nodded in silent and continued eating. "I'm Elena. Pleased to meet you. " Elena said as she shook hand with Stoick. Then, Triton just asked a weird question.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I'm curious. What's story in chief anyway?"Triton asked, grabbing a chicken to eat. "Well, he was the most incredible chief that I've ever seen. He could build, cook, trained dragons and more!"

"What about the chieftess? " Gelica asked in a sudden. Then, Elena stood there in daze. Gelica could see there was a glimpse of green light across her eyes but it gone in a second. "Um, sorry?"

"I was asking about the chieftess... " Gelica said as she raised her eyebrows impatiently but the next thing she knew, Elena walked away from them as if she never encountered them before. "Whoever the chieftess is, she must be too much important to be spoken... " Gobber said.

* * *

The lady in that room continue her lifestyle by playing with her three favourite dragons which were Stormfly, the Deadly Nadder, Moonstar, the light fury, and Toothless, the night Fury who just flew back after fetch the chief to the hall. Ryder already let Toothless to take care of her. She was his top priority. The lady could hear the sound of people chatting and cheering made her feel envy about it.

_"Sometime, I really hope that I can go out and meet the people I love every day. " _ The lady said.

_"Chieftess... " _Moonstar said._ "It's alright... I know Ryder was just trying to protect me... "_

Moonstar and Toothless looked at each other trying to think of something to cheer her up. Actually, there was more than just a mere protection but the dragons did not have the heart to tell her. The story behind Ryder and the lady was far too complicated for anyone to know or speak. The dragons could not risk the unknunkniwn consequences in telling her since she just temporarily forgotten her past. After all, that incident had caused her to lose her memories and voice. So the dragons just kept silent.

Everything was peaceful until the lady felt a sudden shiver down to her spine. A shush sound was heard throughout the bushes as she opened her ears. Even the dragons could feel the presence and they started growling as warning. The lady summoned her sword as she made her way slowly towards the bushes with dragons followed her. Every step she made was heavier than the step before as she was getting nearer to the bushes.

When she reached and touched it, nothing came out and a wave of relief washed over her thinking that she might had stressed herself. The dragons realised it too and slumped down onto the ground. She made her sword vanished as the aura she felt just now was faded as well. However, she still could not let her guard down feeling something was no right. The next thing she knew, Stormfly shielded the lady with her wings and she end up fainted in front of the lady.

The lady could see there was a tiny needle stuck on Stormfly's wing to her dismay. It was a tiny needle with a red ruby at the centre. What fear her the most was the colourful strands surrounded the needle.

_"Oh no... Shadow..!!!! "_

_"Chieftess, we should go!!! Right now!!!!! "_ Toothless shouted ready to flap his wings to depart and so as Moonstar. The lady nodded. Just when she wanted to hop onto Toothless, her shadow materialised and appeared to be alive with bloody red eyes glaring at her. The lady wanted to summon her sword but nothing appeared to her dismay. She looked at the sky and there was a full moon there.

_"Of all of times, it has to be now. "_

The lady groaned in despair as she saw her shadow blocking her path to Toothless and Moonstar. She had to let the dragons go first, otherwise none of them will get out alive.

_"Toothless, Moonstar, you guys need to go without me!!! "_ Toothless and Moonstar gasped as they started to shoot plasma blast towards the shadow but the shadow had tied her up and sinked her into the ground. Toothless went to smell her aura but nothing. _"We need to tell Ryder now! "_

_"Don't need to tell me twice. Come on, we don't have any time!! " _Moonstar shouted as she blow fire in front of her and vanished so as Toothless.

* * *

**So I'm doing Cami x Eret. The story will be more clearer after few more chapters when I write the flashback story. Thank you everyone for follow and favourites my story!!! **


	9. Chapter 8

Just when the vikings are having some food at the hall, a bunch of explosion was heard throughout the walls. The people were startled by the sound except Ryder. The vikings didn't realise it but a few minutes ago, due to his magic, Ryder was able to hear a slight voice of unknown people talking about kidnapping the chieftess out there. Hie eyes opened wide as his index finger tapping at the chair slowly leaving a drumming sound. He looked around the surrounding and could see that the people didn't hear anything probably because of the food. He tried to act cool in front of them not willing to alarmed them as he rubbed his chin slightly until he saw a leaf fell down slightly in front of him.

It was a healthy olive leave but looks can deceive your eyes as he channel his magic into his pupils giving it an x-ray vision. Once he saw it, a circular pattern embroidered by different patterns of lines materialised and erased him and he vanished just like that without telling anybody.

The green pigments in the leaf were decreasing rapidly meaning the trees were dying telling the chief that chieftess was gone. After that, he could hear Toothless and Moonstar are wailing for help. Ryder did not need to tell twice.

Back to few minutes after, the riders and vikings ran towards the window to process the situation. Thugarry looked for Ryder but he saw nothing but chair. "Everyone!! Don't panic!!! Just calm down and don't leave the hall. Dragon riders come with me!!!! " The dragon riders nodded and went out with him.

He cursed some words himself to show his anger towards Ryder and rushed out with swords in his pockets and belts followed by Heather and Camicazi without giving orders to the vikings.

"Hey, what about us?! " Snoutlout shouted. Stoick knocked his head due to his stupidity, grabbed his axe and ordered the vikings.

"Come on, we should help them even though they befriended with... Ugh... Dragons... " Stoick said and muttered. The vikings agree but the twins ran out from the hall without listening to Stoick and charged.

"AAAHHHH!!!!! "

The twins released a loud rour, charged towards the enemy. They ran and wave their swords up and down, right and left without opening their eyes. And when they do, they saw something remarkably incredible actions until they had to hid behind a barrel. Stoick and the vikings reached the scene and saw the twins.

"What were you guys doing?! "

The twins gave Stoick a fake smile and pointed at the North direction up ahead. Gelica looked up ahead, her eyes wided in fear and pulled the edge of Stoick's shirt. "Um, chief...? "

Her pulling got Stoick's attention as he looked up ahead as well. His eyes wided and his jaw dropped to thousand feets.

There were two persons facing each other with dragons on their side. The person who burned in colourful fire, wearing a half fire burning mask. He was riding a rainbow colour dragon and surrounded by lots of creatures which were burned in colourful fire as well. The other person was covered in black fire, subconsciously holding a lady with various types of alpha species dragon around them.

* * *

_Ryder let his magic carried on, second he reached the room. He opened the door and could see the elves running here and there while the elders were trying to calm them down. Ryder snapped his finger and the elves stopped their motions instantly. He did not have the time to calm the elves as he had more important things to do. If he could not find his milady, this whole island could torned apart in a second._

_"Kai, where is she?! " Ryder asked with his eyes boiling with anger until Kai could feel a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, Ryder... But someone kidnapped her... " Kai muttered in fear._

_"I know someone kidnapped her but the question is who is it? This person must be had the same power level as me until even I could not feel his presence. She vanished here and you must have check it out. So who is it?!!!! "_

_"Shadow..."_

_Ryder's eyes wided and his body turned numb. He walked away from Kai having a flashback in his mind. Thousand of sorrow memories flashed here and there in his mind. The more he thought about it, the more afraid he is. His hands were shaking terribly and his mind was ready to broke. "Chief? "_

_Then, Ryder unconsciously changed himself to someone he hated the most. Villain. His whole body turned black when a burning black fire engulfed him. His beautiful emerald green eyes have replaced with horrifying crimson red as the vessel in his eyes could be clearly seen, two fire burning scar appeared on his right eye._

_"TOOTHLESS!!!!! "_

_Suddenly, a night fury appeared and rushed down into his body to fuse with him. There was nothing change about his appearance but a charge of electricity appeared on his palm. Kai and Moonstar felt helpless and concern about him. "Don't worry, I will be fine. Kai, take care of the elves while Moonstar, go to the villages and take care my kids and the riders. " They nodded. Ryder snapped his finger and he was gone. The elves were reverted back to normal and went back to their house as Kai ordered them to do it while Moonstar flew towards the village._

_Ryder appeared to be on the seaside, encountering a few people carrying a black colour cage with a lady fainted inside. "Give me back, my milady. " The people just snickered at him and turned into colourful ash leaving the cage behind. Those people were just replica, a fake statue which created by Shadow's magic. Ryder rushed towards the lady and took a look at her. He could feel her magic were weakened and he was feeling strange about it. He looked at the sky and saw a full moon hanging on it. Then, it clicked. "No wonder, you could not defeat those stupid statues... " Ryder muttered._ He stood and took a look around him.

_"Come on Shadow, I know you are here... Stop being mysterious. " Ryder took off his mask and said. Suddenly, a guy mysteriously appeared in front of his eyes. He was the same age as Ryder despite his appearance, he was more dangerous than his look. What Ryder hated him the most was his large fake smile. His whole body was burning with colourful fire as if there was a rainbow in his body._

_But rainbow was an unfortunate meaning to Ryder especially when this Shadow came along._

_"Hello Ryder... " _


	10. Chapter 9

**OechsnerC: Thank you for reviewing every chapters! I appreciate it. **

_"Hello Ryder... "_

_The person who said his first words towards Ryder, burned in colourful fire with eyes hunger of magic. He carried a friendly fake smile on his face as if he was some sort of angel. That kind of effect worked on strangers though, especially when he wore a white greek tunic. Only Ryder and his lady truly know his intentions and his level of magic. "Surprise... "_

_"Sheesh, Shadow... You know I hate surprises... When did you come here? " Ryder said as he drew out his sword from the belt with a fake smile. The Shadow was aware of Ryder's doing but he did nothing instead he was pouting like a baby._

_"You know that name was not suit me anymore. It was way too villain for me. " Shadow said as he rubbed his fingers._

_"Well I think your new name is too rat for me. " Ryder rolled his eyes in disgust. "Lord Tyrone..."_

_"I have to pick a nicer name for the people to worship, right?" Tyrone said. Ryder just ignored his sentence thinking he didn't really need to think twice to kill Tyrone. Obviously, the brother he knew before was gone in ruins. You see Ryder knew Tyrone or Shadow five years ago too, in fact, Ryder and Tyrone were best friends. But everything changed after that and Ryder was still flodded himself in the sea of guilt._

_"You should just give me the girl. I don't want to hurt you guys especially both of you are my most precious family. " Tyrone said as he took out his right hand to show his gratitude. Ryder just raised his eyebrow, folding his arms despised Tyrone's altitude. "She is not just the girl, she is my lady, my life. And I'm not going to give her to anyone especially you. And correction, we are never your family. " Ryder stated. He glared daggers at Tyrone as he put his hand on top of the cage warning Tyrone not to do something stupid._

_"Don't be so hasty about it. After all, I still need to thank you for accepting me and letting me learn the magic. " Tyrone said as he threw his hands onto the air. "That was my worst mistake." Hiccup closed his eyes, clenching his fist recalling back the memories between them. The next thing he knew, the cage twisting and stretching until it became a long rough rope swirling around the lady's hand and tied her up to Ryder's dismay. The lady was pulled up to the sky with a huge dragon in colours up there. Ryder took a deep breathe to recompose himself._

_"I see, your magic is improved again, impressive..." Ryder muttered as he could feel his heart drop seeing his lady tying up there. He had to wrap this up fast before she 'awake', otherwise it might be a problem for everyone. Ryder narrowed his eyes, glared darkly at him, revealing a black fire in his palm. A book was floating in it. Then, it flipped the pages itself as if an invisible person was flipping the pages. It flipped and flipped until a picture was revealed. It was a picture of dragon horn._

_Then, Ryder channeled all his power to his eyes as it unleashed an amount of sound frequency to all the range of the island. The next thing they knew, a sudden earthquake appeared under their feet and the environment turned dark. A bewilderebeast appeared in front of their eyes as they turned around, leaving a large shadow onto the ground. The bewilderebeast was staring at the colour dragons warning it not to hurt the chieftess as it blow a huff of snow towards its face._

_"Wow, a bewilderebeast...You have trained some dragons as well. " Tyrone said as his head jerked a bit for a better angle looking._

_"Leave. "_

_"Well, I will leave when I get my prize. I already in love with her during the first time I met her. Beside, I know how to break her chain of curse and you don't. Don't worry, I will take care of her. "_

_Hearing this was making him boiling with fury, the fire blazing around the scars near his eye is getting obvious and ferocious. No matter what, he was not giving her up. Curse or not. He rather in curse together with her than letting her married this creep. "Over my dead rotting corpse in Hell._

_Two black fire blazing wings emerged on his back giving him a huge thrust and backward momentum as he flew up. He put his hand in front of the bewilderebeast as his gaze landed on his milady. She was still in deep sleep to his relief. He reached out his bare hands to cut it and it worked. His milady dropped onto his embrace. Ryder tucked her hair behind, caressing her smooth face as if she was a doll. As he carried on, the rest of the alpha species dragons had turned up as well. So as Tyrone floating in front of him._

* * *

Stoick was stunned when he saw the scene. His eyes blinked furiously as his legs and hands shivered vigorously. Looking at the dragons with two persons floating in front of it was so majestic as if chief himself could not have courage to bear it. That was the first time, he truly feel that he was so little compared to the scene in front of him. He saw Thuggary and the gang standing there and he ran towards them.

"What's going on around here, right hand chief?" Stoick asked. There was a million questions wandering in his brain but he only had the energy to ask one question.

"The chieftess is awakening. " Camicazi said as the storm came out of nowhere. It was strange for Stoick and the vikings because a minute ago, it was still a vibrant sunny day and now a grey cloud engulfed the whole island.

"Meaning? "

"Just shut up and watch! "

"You will regret it if you miss it. "

Stoick didn't say anything already he looked up the sky again. Suddenly, the lady was glowing with white light to Ryder and Tyrone's dismay. The white flared was emerged from the lady as it shooted up above the stormy grey clouds.

"Oh well, I guess the lady has awaken from her deep slumber. I will let you take care of her first. See ya next time, Hiccup. " As soon Tyrone finishing his annoyingly speech, he vanished with the dragons in a speed of light. Ryder was freaking out right now, seeing Tyrone escaped just like was not making him feeling ease either. This process should be undergo in the room, not outdoor!!! He could see the white flare was building a barrier around the island trying to sink the whole island into the bottom of the sea. He didn't have the choice but to suppress himself, forcing himself to release a huge fiery black fire. He furrowed his eyebrow, bit his lips until a trail of blood was flowed out from his mouth. Luckily, the fire was managed to blend with the white flare perfectly and its stopped its motion and faded away. Suddenly, a bright sun appeared again as if nothing happened a second ago.

Ryder took a rapid breathe as he signalled the dragons to go and rest. His sight fell onto his milady as he gasped for breathe. His muscle was moving up and down , his heart was beating, his body was sweating and finally he ran out of energy as a night fury was separated from Ryder. Ryder took one last look at Toothless and let the fatigue consumed him. He fell asleep. _"Just a few minutes of nap.."_

He closed his eyes, holding his milady tightly, and fell.

Night fury was astonished when he saw Ryder fell thousand feet from the ground. Toothless wrapped his wings up and swoosh downward, scooped them up to protect them from the impact. The moment they fell down, a sound of boom was heard, ten miles from Stoick and the gang.

Thuggory and the gang was afraid of the chief's condition and rushed to the scene followed by Stoick and the vikings. When they reached the scene, Toothless opened his wings and revealed the chief and chieftess. The chief came to his consciousness and awake. "Thanks bud, I need that. " Thuggory came to help Ryder get into his feet but Ryder just turned him down. Stoick wanted to see his face as the mask which the chief put on was split into half and fell. The vikings took a closer look as they were curious as well. The moment Ryder get up to his feet, it was a clearer look for Stoick. And maybe too clear.

"Hiccup?!!!!"

Ryder could feel the colours drained out from his face when he hear his old name.Stoick gasped in dismay as he saw his son in flesh and blood. Hiccup running his fingers through his hair trying to ignore his old name. Hiccup released a strained sigh to himself and took a sleepy Astrid in bridal style.

"Hey Stoick... " Hiccup said as he walked past Stoick not willing to met his gaze or face. His eyes landed onto the floor as the bangs of his forehead covered his eyes.

Stoick did not know how to react right now. Should he be happy or should he be angry or should be he upset? He just remained blank watching his son's back getting smaller and smaller. He wanted to talk to him but Thuggory stopped him.

"Now, it's not the time. Let him be, Stoick. "

Hiccup took Astrid back to the room emotionless as if he was trying to stop the urge of his tears flowing. He opened the door and saw all the dragons including Toothless, Stormfly and Moonstar and elves waiting there. The dragons and elves let their head down feeling sympathy to the chief and chieftess.

"Chief, are you alright? " Kai asked. Hiccup stared at the sleepy Astrid and smiled as he looked back to Kai. "Can you take care of Astrid for me? " Kai let his head up and looked at Hiccup with deep concern. He took a look at lady Astrid and nodded. "Of course. "

"Thank you. "


	11. Chapter 10

"Uncle Thog, is mommy going to be okay? " Zephyr pulled the edge of Thuggary's shirt. The sound of boom just now was enough to fright her and now looking at her daddy walking past the people with mommy emotionless was enough to give her a nightmare.

"Don't worry, princess. Your mommy is the bravest lady I have ever seen. Now go play with Sharpshot with your brother and sissy Heather. " Zephyr nodded. Heather shared a glanced with him, grabbed their hand and took them to Sharpshot.

"Cami, you go with them. I will take care of here. " Thoggary exclaimed. Camicazi bit her lip with concern, despite of her rejection in heart, Camicazi nudged Eret and followed the kids.

"Is that really my son, Hiccup? " Stoick asked still processing the whole situation. All these years, Stoick always thought that his son was alive but when Thuggary told them that Hiccup was dead. It killed him inside already and now he saw Hiccup in flesh again... He wondered which emotion he should showed to Hiccup. Happy, mad or upset?

"Yea... "

"What happened to them? " Gobber asked.

"Lots of things happen... " Thuggary said as he turned against them. "Could you tell us? " Thuggary just groaned and sighed in reply running his fingers throughout his hair.

"I don't know, Stoick. It's too much for Hiccup to bear. Why do you care anyway? Ten years ago, you let the villages abused him and now you are begging me to tell you? ! Too late! Ten years late, to be precise. " Thuggary was ready to left them until a kid pulled his shirt.

"Please, tell us. I want to know what's going on to my...brother..." Triton begged him.

"Ten years ago, Hiccup shot down a night Fury but you guys especially you, Stoick didn't listen to him. Hiccup wants to kill the night Fury to make you proud but he realized he didn't want to kill it instead he learned a lot from the dragon and named him Toothless. He knew a lot of weakness and strength from Toothless which is why he gained victory in the dragon arena until you forced him to kill Monstrous Nightmare. He told lots of times he didn't want to kill dragon but did you listen to him? No. So he left. " Thuggary said.

"But why he hated me so much? " Stoick asked.

"He wasn't hate you back then but he felt a huge disappointment towards you thinking that you didn't trust him, didn't listen to him and you always think of him as disaster bringer to Berk. It was bad enough for the villagers to badmouth him and it was worse for You to neglect him as well. Don't you see Stoick, you are the one who let him leave!! " Thuggary stated as his fingers pointing at Stoick. "For him, Toothless is thousand times better than you. "

Stoick was getting feeling sick about it. He had to admit he neglected his son ever since Valka was taken from him. He rather trust the villages rather than his own son. Whenever Snoutlout or the Thorson twins snapped or made funny of Hiccup, he just looked away letting Hiccup to be hurt. He should support him and protect him like a real father. If there was one person who acting like a real father to Hiccup was Gobber. Whenever Hiccup was hurt, he would tell Gobber and Gobber would advise him and support him as well. Thuggary was right, he was the one that should be responsible for Hiccup's left. He slumped onto the ground feeling his energy was drain out from his body. Gobber just put his hand on Stoick's shoulder smiling at him to give him a bit of support.

"After that, what happen? " Gelica was eager to know the whole story.

"After that, Hiccup flew to Rome and that's where he met his first friend there, Shadow. " Thuggary said as he looked up the hut where Hiccup and Astrid is. The story brought a confuse to the vikings. "Shadow? Don't tell me it was the Shadow that attacked us just now?! " Triton said as his eyes wided. Thuggary gave a sad nod in response.

"I thought you were his first best friend. " Fishlegs stated but Thuggary just shook his head.

"I like to take the credit but I'm not. My presence is way further in the story. So don't interrupt me until the end of the story, or else I won't speak again. " Thuggary said as the vikings nodded.

"Hiccup went to the market in Rome to buy some supplies and encountered a thief who stole bread from the market. He help him by paying the money and both of them introduced themselves. And that's when Hiccup know his name, Shadow. Shadow wanted Hiccup to take him for an adventure and he did. Both of them hopped on Toothless and started a journey. They have started their journey to beyond the world for year. And boy, I am so envy about it when I hear the story. You see, Hiccup and Shadow found six magic books on their journey. It was brown leather which embroidered with crystals on each of them. You can say that's where Hiccup learned magic. However, Hiccup and Shadow could only learned the third to sixth magic book,cuz, they just couldn't open the rest of the two books. It was like there's some sort enchantment casted on the books. So they just put the books aside and learned the rest of it. The more they learned about it, the more 8powerful they are but they still remain their consciousness towards the magic. Hiccup and Shadow had been friends for months. Well, that's what Hiccup

thought until Shadow betrayed him. Hiccup didn't realise Shadow had himself blinded with greed until he stole all the magic books except the two books which can't be open for some reasons. Hiccup was desperate when he realised it. Until he met Astrid. "

* * *

Hiccup was drinking.

A long brown, cylindrical shape was clutched into his hands tightly as if he feared that some people would snatched his drink away. It wasn't entirely alcohol and it was definitely not just a plain water. But for strangers, it was quite hard to identify it, since it was colourless and odourless, a trick to prevent some drunk people snatched it. The trick is that you could only identify it by drinking into stomach and reviewing a good memory at the same time letting the effect consumed you. After all, this water was no ordinary water.

The taste of the water was based on the memory of happiness inside you. The happier the memory, the sweeter it will taste. The sweetness in the drink able to stimulate your taste bud and nerve, creating and projecting an image that you were thinking when you drunk. It was not a dream instead the images that projected were almost real which was why it was a gem to everyone. It was one of his treasure in his adventures. Because it could created an almost virtual dream to fulfill anyone's desire.

Trader Johann wiwould probably killed his legs to get it as a trade though.

And it was a perfect antidote for Hiccup.

Every time Hiccup missed Astrid, he will let the effect washed over him. He would took a whole flashback in his mind at once and the let the effect consumed him. Secondly, there would be numerous of pictures revealed bits by bits showing the world how two lovers lived together. Blurry images with different colours appeared and painted the world with their memories.

_"Astrid, you okay? "_

_"No matter what happened, it will always be Hiccup and Astrid. "_

_"I love you. "_

_"Love you too... "_

_"Would you marry me? "_

_"Oh my gosh, it his first word!!! " _

He watched his dream resurfaced again and again until he heard a angelic voice. A voice that changed him. A voice that he loved. A voice that screamed _her. _His bottle dropped and you could hear a thump as he turned around.

"Hey Hiccup. "

* * *

Kai, the elder of the elves were taking care of lady Astrid just as the chief's order. That's right, the milady that the chief always spoken was _the _lady Astrid. She was laid in a medium sized wooden bed with a cloud of cotton under her. If they just took a glimpse at her, they would probably thought that she was sleeping. She was about to awake as her whole body was glowing as a pure white flare coated her. That was why they needed to take extra careful on lady Astrid.

Kai could see the changes of environment as a minute ago, the environment was dying and now it looked like it had revived and reverted back to normal meaning lady Astrid was awakening. Kai could sensed that. He could see the movement beneath her eyelids trying so hard to open and see the world. Her fingers was tapping, her forehead was wrinkling, her lip was quivering, her legs were shaking.

Could it be?

Kai rushed out and locked the door fearing the whole house would explode. After all, this house was nothing but teensy, tiny fireworm to lady Astrid or even smaller. If everything was going smoothly, it should be just an explosion of light filled the whole space between ceiling and walls without destroying the house. But if things went wrong, it would be a huge disaster. The process was different for every month depends how lucky you are. However, there was a time that the whole space froze in a second leaving them dumbfounded in hunger and thirst. It took the chief a week to melt it. The first thing they did was to scurry to the great hall to redeem their one week of hunger and thirst. That was something Kai did not want his villagers to experience again. Kai prayed for every God to make this process went smoothly. Kai rubbed his hand rapidly as he winced a bit. He alerted the elves and covered his ear.

He waited a second, two seconds, three seconds...He had waited for a whole minute but nothing happened. Due to his curiosity, he clutched the knob and turned peered through doorway to take a peak. He looked through every angle of the space and gasped. He opemed the door widely and found himself nothing but an empty bed.


End file.
